Terreno de nadie
by Happines
Summary: Se habia ido y años depues volvió. Sin explicaciones y en silencio. Ellos buscaron su pasado en él. Pero se dieron cuenta que no estaba ahí. El seguía siendo Sasuke... El terreno de nadie -¡¿Sasuke! ¡¿Por qué estas tosiendo sangre!
1. Prologo

**Discraimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, solamente los tomo prestados para hacerlos sufrir un poco. Intente comprarlos en una subasta por Internet pero solo tenía $20 y Kishimoto me ganó con $21.50. Bue, todo no se puede en la vida.

* * *

**TERRENO DE NADIE**

_Se habia ido y años depues volvió. Sin explicaciónes, en silecio y sin miradas amigables en busca de rehacer sus lazos. Ellos buscaron algo de su pasado en él. Pero se dieron cuenta que no estaba ahí. El seguía siendo Sasuke... El terreno de nadie -¡¿Sasuke? ¡¿Porque estas tosiendo sangre?_

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Habían pasado ya casi cinco años desde su partida, desde el día en el cual se había ido para no regresar para cumplir su tan ansiada venganza y recorrer el camino que él mismo había escogido.

Pasaron cinco años desde que le corazón de la pelirosa dejó de latir al verlo partir sin poder detenerlo, de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para retenerlo a la fuerza, de ser débil y molesta.

Pasaron cinco años desde que en una misión, Naruto y Sakura casi mueren en sus manos. Desde que vieron con todo el dolor como los ojos negros de aquel al cual ellos llamaban amigo, quizás familia, los veía con un odio venenoso que congelaba las respiraciones.

Pasaron cinco años desde su advertencia de que no lo sigan buscando, de su amenaza de muerte.

Y hoy simplemente vuelve.

* * *

Por las grandes puertas de Konoha pasaba tranquilamente la figura de Sasuke. Alto, fornido, de expresión seria llegando a fría, tal como siempre.

Los guardias vieron con asombro como la figura que desprendía autoridad y temor avanzaba hacia el interior de la aldea sin hacer ellos nada para impedirlo. Su cabeza les gritaba que se movieran, que lo arrestaran y lo alejaran por la seguridad de las personas, pero algo muy dentro de ellos le impidió hacerlo, no se podían mover ni emitir sonido alguno. Simplemente observaron estupefactos como, en una nube de humo, el muchacho desaparecía frente a ellos.

Sin esfuerzo Sasuke apareció en el despacho de la Godaime, tan tranquilo como si nunca se hubiera ido y la mujer, desconcertada, solo atinó a frotarse los ojos.

-¿Sasuke?- Susurró en un hilo de voz, temiendo que lo que estaba viendo sea una ilusión.

-Hn

Tsunade supo, en el momento en que pronuncio el monosílabo, que era real y en un momento de claridad frunció el seño y levanto la mano- ¡Guardias!- Llamo y al instante aparecieron cuatro AMBU deteniendo al Uchiha. Él simplemente no realizo ningún gesto ni movimiento para escapar.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto en un susurro amenazador.

-Regreso

-Crees... que tienes ese derecho ¿No es así?- Preguntó con sorna sarcástica, filosa- ¿Crees que después de todo puedes volver así como así?

-Si

La Godaime cerró los puños tratando de aguantar las ganas que tenía de golpearlo- Eres... Eres...- Con frustración se masajeó el rostro- Eres un Uchiha- Respondió finalmente con veneno en cada letra.

El menor frunció el seño.

-Eres un traidor, al final todos los Uchihas lo terminan siendo, lastiman a todos los que quieren, a todos los que conocen- Siseó- Al final, eres igual que Itachi.

Sasuke frunció aún más el ceño y trato de no matar a la quinta Hokage.

-No, eres peor que él- Tsunade disfrutaba cada palabra que decía viendo lo que le producía- Itachi mató a su clan, tú en cambio jugaste con las personas que en verdad te querían, las lastimaste, las traicionaste, los destruiste y... los dejaste vivos, para que sufran y recuerden cada día de su vida lo que le hiciste, tu eres peor que tu hermano mayor, a ti te gusta ver sufrir a la gente...

El odio y la tensión se podían sentir en el ambiente.

-Pido asilo- Respondió Sasuke y Tsunade estalló en carcajadas sarcásticas.

-¿Tu? Que quede claro una cosa, eres un traidor buscado y por ello al único lugar al que irás es a prisión esperando tu juicio, en el cual yo seré la encargada de dictar tu sentencia- Estaba por hacerle una seña a los AMBU para que se lo lleven, cuando en un rápido movimiento Sasuke se desprendió de su agarre con escalofriante facilidad.

-Poseo información que, seguramente, será de mucha utilidad para la aldea- Dijo con una suavidad tenebrosa que asustó a los presentes.

-No me importa.

-¿Tampoco si implica las palabras destrucción total, Akatsuki y Jutsu legendario?

La rubia quedo impresionada pero trató de ocultarlo. Supo que falló al ver la sonrisa de superioridad que asomó por los labios del Uchiha. Con un gesto de la mano los shinobis desaparecieron y se sentó en su escritorio.

-Te escucho.

-Tengo condiciones.

-¡Condiciones!- Se mofó- Habla.

-Asilo sin prisión ni juicio.

-¡Nunca!

-Nunca tendrá la información entonces.

Tsunade suspiro frustrada, saco un pergamino lo escribió y lo firmo- Acá esta, solo te lo daré si pienso que la información que brindaste es de utilidad, de lo contrario serás arrestado en el acto.

Sasuke suspiró- Mate a Orochimaru e Itachi pudiendo adueñarme de sus poderes. En el trayecto descubrí cosas bastantes... interesantes.

-Al grano..

-Akatsuki tiene un plan ideado hace bastante tiempo para destruir Konoha, totalmente.

-¿Bastante tiempo? ¿Quien lo creó?

-Eso es lo que desconozco

-¡Pero es imposible!

-Eso es lo que piensan todos- Agregó con aires misteriosos y la Godaime, justo en ese momento, supo que algo se estaba ocultando para si el último Uchiha.

-En cualquier caso, de ser real lo que me dices, ahora debería haber algún indicio de eso.

-No necesariamente.

-Explícate.

-Lograron realizar un jutsu realmente legendario y, por lo que sé, demasiado poderoso. Desconozco el cómo, cuándo y dónde.

La Godaime junto sus manos y comenzó a pensar, si lo que el último Uchiha decía era verdad estaban en serios problemas. Sasuke, por otro lado, tomó el pergamino y, tranquilamente, salio hacia las calles de su antigua aldea.

Tan tranquilo como si nunca hubieran pasado aquellos cinco años de ausencia.

* * *

_**¿Review?**_

* * *

Ok, acá vuelvo con otra entrega de Naruto :D, esta es una idea que surgió en mi loca mente a la cual le gusta el dolor y sufrimiento. Este es el prólogo y espero que los haya atrapado lo suficiente como para seguir leyendo. Ya tengo medio hechos dos capítulos (Digo medios porque ya sé lo que voy a escribir, por lo que me ahorré el problema de pensar y usar la imaginación y solo lo tengo que pasar :D). Bueno mis hermosas lectoras (Lectores en el caso de que haya algún masculino por ahí) les mando mis saludos y las gracias por entrar aquí y tomarce las molestias de leer.


	2. Capitulo I: Doloroso reencuentro

**Discraimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, solamente los tomo prestados para hacerlos sufrir un poco. Intente comprarlos en una subasta por Internet pero solo tenía $20 y Kishimoto me ganó con $21.50. Bue, todo no se puede en la vida.

* * *

**TERRENO DE NADIE**

_Se habia ido y años depues volvió. Sin explicaciónes, en silecio y sin miradas amigables en busca de rehacer sus lazos. Ellos buscaron algo de su pasado en él. Pero se dieron cuenta que no estaba ahí. El seguía siendo Sasuke... El terreno de nadie -¡¿Sasuke? ¡¿Porque estas tosiendo sangre?_

* * *

**Capitulo I: **Doloroso reencuentro**  
**

Sus pasos no se escuchaban en las calles de Konoha. Todo era silencio, desde que el último Uchiha estuvo fuera de la torre ninguna persona hablaba, nada ni nadie emitía sonido alguno, simplemente se le quedaban viendo con miedo e incredulidad.

-¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!- Sé oyó un grito desde un campo de entrenamiento, Sasuke pude reconocer la voz y, sin darse cuenta, se estaba dirigiendo allí.

-Arg... ¡No se vale! ¡Me distrajo! ¡Con ramen! ¡RAMEN!- Refunfuñaba un rubio tirando en el piso con un peliblanco sentado sobre él.

-Naruto...- Suspiro el mayor- Tus enemigos harán lo mismo que yo y ellos no se sentaran encima tuyo- Lo regaño con ese aire aburrido mientras se paraba.

-Ya lo sé, pero es ramen- Lloro a cascadas.

Sasuke observaba desde atrás de unos arbustos, sentado tranquilamente ya que oculto totalmente su chakra, era imposible que alguien lo descubriera. No sabía porque estaba allí y tampoco entendía porque, por más que lo intente, no se podía ir. Su cuerpo se negaba a moverse.

-Kakashi-sensei- Llamo Naruto- ¿Siente eso?

-¿Que cosa Naruto?- Preguntó tranquilamente el peliblanco

-Eso...- Susurró y comenzó a caminar por el campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Es un chakra?

-No... Es... Es algo, no sé cómo describirlo- Susurraba Naruto mientras seguía caminando, como buscando algo- Es como si... algo... no se... ¡Arg!- Gruño mientras se despeinaba el pelo.

De a poco se iba acercando al escondite de Sasuke, más este no se movió ya que estaba seguro de que lo que sea que el rubio haya sentido no era su chakra, era imposible. Una gran curiosidad inundo al último Uchiha y con aún más detenimiento fijo la vista en el que era su ex-amigo.

-¿Naruto?- Llamó Kakashi pero se cayó al ver como su ex-aprendiz cerraba los ojos y se concentraba- ¿Dónde lo sientes?- Susurró sabiendo que lo podía escuchar.

Naruto abrió sus ojos y el peliblanco pudo ver como se habían cristalizados- En el corazón- Respondió y de un salto desapareció.

Sasuke quedó aún más intrigado sobre lo que supuestamente sintió el rubio pero sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta y en un segundo ya se encontraba en posición de defensa con un kunai cara a cara con su ex-compañero, el cual estaba en la misma posición que él.

-Sasuke- Susurró y de un salto se alejo y se colocó en posición de ataque- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?- Le gritó con traición, enojo y dolor.

El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua y guardo el arma mientras metía las manos dentro de su aori.

-Volví- Dijo simplemente y pudo ver como la barrera que le rubio había creado se rompía poco a poco.

Vio como su kunai caía al piso y bajaba la mirada, lo siguiente que sintió fue el suelo en su espalda y un golpe en la mejilla mientras tenía al rubio encima de él.

-Eres un maldito- Le dijo mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos- Eres un maldito- Repitió con voz quebrada.

Sasuke simplemente lo vio con indiferencia.

-Que conste que te odio y que para el Equipo Kakashi tu estas muerto, el Equipo 7 ya no existe- Sonrió dolido- No eres bienvenido- Y sin más desapareció.

Sasuke se quedó tirado en el piso unos minutos más sin percatarse de la presencia de su ex-sensei.

-Un error se puede perdonar- Le dijo el peliblanco una vez estuvo a su lado- El odio de la persona que más apreciabas y que más querías es algo realmente difícil, pero no imposible. La traición de un hermano es prácticamente imposible, pero si ese lazo era profundo, termina siendo irrompible... para siempre- Y también desapareció.

¿La traición de un hermano? Él ya lo sabía y lo sintió en su propia carne. Se levanto y se dirigió a su territorio tan imperturbable como siempre.

* * *

Por otro lado el rubio corría ya sin ver, solo necesitaba escapar, olvidar todo aquello que vivió. Necesitaba desahogarse y dejar el pasado atrás.

Estaba en el bosque ya afuera de la aldea y no pudo más, con toda la frustración que tenía golpeo un árbol que logró derribar, solo, sin chakra, sin nada, solo con su dolor y sintió como sus nudillos se rompían, pero no le importó, siguió golpeando mientras lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿POR QUÉ?- Gritaba

¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tenía que volver? ¡Maldición! Él... Él... los había abandonado, los había traicionado ¡Demonios! ¡Casi más los mataba a él y a Sakura! ¡¿Qué le da el derecho de volver?

Cayó al piso y gritó con enojo.

¡¿Por qué, al verlo, lo había perdonado? ¡¿Por que olvidó todo lo que les había hecho? ¡¿Por qué se había alegrado?

¡LO TENDRÍA QUE ODIAR! ¡LO TENDRÍA QUE DESPRECIAR!

-Tendría que tener ganas de matarlo...- Susurró y se paró para volver a su hogar al comprender que, haga lo que haga, Uchiha Sasuke siempre sería como su hermano y ese extraño e irrompible lazo que los unía nunca se rompería, no importa que suceda. Solo no lo demostraría, lo ignoraría para que sienta la soledad completa que él tuvo que haber logrado al traicionarlos, pero no lo hizo. Sasuke se dará cuenta de lo que hizo, y esta vez por las malas.

Naruto llegó a la puerta del hospital para curar sus nudillos antes de ir a su hogar, vio con un extraño brillo de alegría y nostalgia el despejado cielo- Sabrás lo que es estar totalmente solo.

Entró al edificio y se dirigió directamente hacia el despacho de la doctora jefe, sin tocar la puerta pasó y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba delante del escritorio de madera.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó al pelirosa y la instante se dio cuenta del rastro de sangre que dejaba la mano de su amigo- ¡Dios, Naruto! ¡¿Cómo te lo hiciste? ¡¿Fue Kakashi-sensei? ¡Lo matare!

La preocupación sonó en el timbre de voz de la pelirosa y el rubio sonrió por ello, su amiga era realmente especial- Le di un golpe a un árbol- Contestó y cerró el puño sintiendo una punzada de dolor.

-Relaja la mano, ya te curaré- Sakura limpió la herida y, emanado chakra curativo de sus manos, sanó totalmente a su mejor amigo- Muy bien, ahora cuéntame porqué golpeaste el árbol sin chakra.

Naruto apretó los ya sanos puños y bajo su mirada.

-Sasuke volvió.

* * *

_**¿Review?**_

* * *

Muy bien, aqui tienen el primer capítulo (Los pimeros son cortos, ya más adelante los capitulos seran MAS largos). Capaz les parecen aburridos los primeros porque tengo que escribir como es que Sasuke entro, de nuevo, en las vidas de los personajes, prometo que no va a ser muy largo ya que los que más me interesan (Y de seguro a ustedes tambien) es sobre Naruto y Sakura. Dentro de poco comenzará la verdadera trama y la acción ;P. Muy pronto veran al Equipo 7 completo, no igual que antes, ¡Pero no les voy a decir si mejor o peor!

Adelantos del próximo capítulo:

**Capitulo II:** Pasado convertido en presente

_ Y lo maldijo, de todas las formas que sabía, por todo el dolor que les causó, a ambos, a el Equipo 7. Por un momento lo odió y deseó tenerlo en frente para golpearlo._

_-¡Lloré! ¡Grité! ¡Sufrí! ¡Sudé sangre para mejorar! ¡Para traerlo de vuelta! ¡Para ayudarlo! ¡PARA QUE NO CAIGA EN LA OSCURIDAD! Y él... ¡Y él me quizo matar!_

_Y mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos lo supo. Supo que su pasado volvía convirtiendoce en su presente._


	3. Capitulo II: Titulo dentro

**Discraimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, solamente los tomo prestados para hacerlos sufrir un poco. Intente comprarlos en una subasta por Internet pero solo tenía $20 y Kishimoto me ganó con $21.50. Bue, todo no se puede en la vida.

* * *

**TERRENO DE NADIE**

_Se habia ido y años depues volvió. Sin explicaciónes, en silecio y sin miradas amigables en busca de rehacer sus lazos. Ellos buscaron algo de su pasado en él. Pero se dieron cuenta que no estaba ahí. El seguía siendo Sasuke... El terreno de nadie -¡¿Sasuke? ¡¿Porque estas tosiendo sangre?_

* * *

**Capitulo II:** Pasado convertido en presente

La respiración se congeló en el ambiente y la tensión se podía palpar al ver los ojos desorbitados y la mirada perdida de los dos presentes. En estado de shock se percató del rojizo que adornaba las pupilas azules de su amigo y apretó los puños con impotencia y dolor.

Otra vez ese maldito había lastimado a su _hermano _y ella no lo había podido evitar.

Y lo maldijo, de todas las formas que sabía, por todo el dolor que les causó, a ambos, al Equipo 7. Por un momento lo odió y deseó tenerlo en frente para golpearlo.

Ella ya no sentía nada por él, había aprendido a superarlo luego de casi un año de búsquedas inútiles en donde casi morían y luego de muchas lágrimas derramadas en su nombre. Aprendió a despreciarlo queriéndose a si misma y poniendo por delante de ese sentimiento el amor que sentía por Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, por todos sus amigos. Aprendió a superarlo y no llorar cada vez que alguien pronunciara su nombre.

Lo olvidó a la fuerza, al recordar su desprecio y humillaciones, al ver la mirada indiferente y carente de emoción que les daba cuando lo encontraban luego de tanto tiempo de búsqueda luego de su partida. Se obligó a odiarlo al casi morir junto a su mejor amigo en sus manos, al darse cuenta de los poco que valían ellos para él.

Apretó aún más los puños y en un movimiento rápido abrazó a su mejor amigo, a su confidente, a su hermano, al instante sintió los brazos de él correspondiendo el gesto y en silencio dijeron todo lo que tenían que decir.

* * *

Sakura caminaba por las calles de Konoha, sus pasos eran rápidos y en un segundo ya se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento con su sensei frente a ella.

-Luchemos- Le dijo mientras se ataba el pelo.

Kakashi guardó su libro y sonrió bajo la mascara- Veo que ya te enteraste.

Ella se había entrenado por la mismísima Godaime en técnicas de curación y lucha, ahora se encontraba a su mismo nivel, hasta se atrevería a decir que estaba por encima de su maestra. Se entrenó con Kakashi-sensei y logró entrar en AMBU. Supo valerse por ella misma y demostró que ya no era débil ni molesta. Sudó y sangró para llegar a donde estaba.

-¡Y todo por él!- Gritó mientras le propinaba un golpe a su sensei, descargando toda su frustración.

Ahora se encontraba en el mismo nivel que el peliblanco, pero a pedido de ella y Naruto siguieron formando el Equipo Kakashi junto a Sai.

La pelea se convirtió, gradualmente, en un enfrentamiento mucho más complejo y difícil, ambos estaban cansados pero la pelirosa todavía estaba furiosa.

-¡Lloré! ¡Grité! ¡Sufrí!- Seguía gritando mientras daba más y más golpes- ¡Sudé sangre para mejorar! ¡Para traerlo de vuelta! ¡Para ayudarlo! ¡PARA QUE NO CAIGA EN LA OSCURIDAD! Y él... - De un golpe rompió el suelo y, en un movimiento que Kakashi nunca antes había visto, Sakura realizó varios sellos con sus manos de forma demasiado rápida logrando que un Chakra amarillo emanara de sus palmas quemando todo a su alrededor, sin apagarse- ¡Y él me quiso matar! ¡Hitomi no ratsu!

Por muy poco Kakashi logró escapar y sentándose en el suelo, dio por terminada la pelea- ¿Hikami no ratsu?

-Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, me he excedido- Se disculpó la pelirosa mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente- Es una técnica que inventé basándome en el Amaterasu que utilizan los Uchihas, la diferencia es que este fuego de apaga solo cuando yo lo deseo. Rou- Susurró y el fuego amarillo desapareció- Gracias por ayudarme- Y sin más desapareció.

-Se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte, hasta pudo crear una técnica parecía al Amaterasu- Pensó el peliblanco mientras se tiraba en el suelo tratando de recuperar fuerzas, mientras sacaba su libro "Icha Icha Paradice"

* * *

Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue bañarse y acostarse ya que se encontraba realmente cansada.

Esa noche soñó muchas cosas y logró recordar cosas que creía olvidadas.

_"¡¿Vas a volver a elegir la soledad? ¡Aquel día me enseñaste que la soledad era dolorosa! Ahora lo entiendo muy bien. Tengo una familia y tengo amigos, pero si te vas para mi ¡Será lo mismo que estar sola!"_

_"¡Si te quedas junto a mi me aseguraré de que no te arrepientas! Cada día será estupendo. Seremos realmente felices. Haré cualquier cosa por ti. Por eso ¡Por favor quédate! ¡Te ayudaré con tu venganza! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Por favor quédate conmigo!"_

_"¡Yo te amo!"_

_"¡No te vallas!"_

_"¡Si lo haces gritaré!"_

_"-Gracias- le susurró una voz masculina y la negrura invadió su mirada"_

Se vio a ella misma a los doce años:

-_¡Sasuke-kun!_- Gritó al verlo con al academia.

-_¡Sasuke-kun!_- Gritó en la primera misión juntos.

-_¡SASUKE-KUN!_- Lloró al verlo herido.

Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun.

Todos los momentos vividos junto a él y le Equipo 7 volvieron a su mente. El día que se sacaron la foto que ella aún poseía como recordatorio de lo que nunca volverá, las misiones juntos, todas las veces que la protegió, las veces en que ella irradiaba felicidad al estar cerca de él.

Y se despertó sudada y melancólica al ver lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas. Se cambió y se arregló para entrenar con su equipo, pero a pesar de todo aquello, eso no le bastó para encontrarlo en medio de la calle, no estaba preparada para verlo.

Tan frío, arrogante y callado como siempre, con ese aire despreocupado y misterioso que siempre le rodeaba y la hermosura que cortaba las respiraciones.

Los ojos le comenzaron a picar y con un gran esfuerzo trató de no mostrar debilidad frente a él. En ese momento supo que todo lo que ella creyó durante tanto tiempo, todo lo que había pensado desde que se fue y todo lo que creía sentir era mentira.

Y mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos lo supo. Supo que su pasado volvía convirtiéndose en su presente.

Porque en cuanto vio a Sasuke Uchiha supo que lo amaba, que nunca lo había dejado de amar y que lo que ella pensaba que era desprecio era mentira. Lo supo al sentir su corazón volver a latir de aquel modo que hace mucho que no hacía y quiso llorar aún más por amarlo y perdonarlo en cuanto lo vio, por querer ir a recibirlo con un abrazo y no con el puñetazo que en realidad se merecía.

Quiso llorar por que, frente a él, seguía siendo débil.

Despejó su mirada y guardó sus lágrimas para cuando esté sola mientras seguía su camino. Puede que todavía tenga los mismos sentimientos que tuvo desde hace cinco años, pero frente a él no lo demostraría. Le enseñaría el camino que escogió.

Le mostraría qué se siente ser un vengador.

* * *

_**¿Review?**_

* * *

Oh si, el capítulo que viene va a ser el último de este tipo. Ya pasé por Naruto, Sakura y (en el capítulo III) Sasuke. De ahora en adelante basta de psicología y vamos a la acción real :)

Adelantos del próximo capítulo:

**Capitulo III:** El camino de un vengador, la conciencia de Sasuke.

_Sintió como volvía al pasado y se convertía en aquel indefenso e infantil niño. Recordó y añoró a su padre, a su madre y a su hermano. Quiso volver el tiempo atrás pero sus súplicas no se escuchaban [...]_

_Sintió como poco a poco se ahogaba en recuerdos que había jurado olvidar, como su propia conciencia se burlaba de él y sus acciones. Se sintió superado por la oscuridad y después de cinco años... sintió que estaba completamente solo._


	4. Capitulo III: La conciencia de Sasuke

**Discraimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, solamente los tomo prestados para hacerlos sufrir un poco. Intente comprarlos en una subasta por Internet pero solo tenía $20 y Kishimoto me ganó con $21.50. Bue, todo no se puede en la vida.

* * *

**TERRENO DE NADIE**

_Se habia ido y años depues volvió. Sin explicaciónes, en silecio y sin miradas amigables en busca de rehacer sus lazos. Ellos buscaron algo de su pasado en él. Pero se dieron cuenta que no estaba ahí. El seguía siendo Sasuke... El terreno de nadie -¡¿Sasuke? ¡¿Porque estas tosiendo sangre?_

* * *

**Capitulo III:** El camino de un vengador, la conciencia de Sasuke.

Había vuelto a su mansión. Al pisar el territorio Uchiha miles de recuerdos invadieron su mente, millones de recuerdos, simples videos o imágenes que le recuerdan lo que ya no volverá y todo por culpa de...

Aparto los pensamientos de su mente y camino por las polvorientas calles de su casa, porque eso no se podría llamar hogar, hace mucho que ya no lo es.

Ya no siente aquella tibieza al traspasar la puerta, ni siquiera sentía el olor a comida al caminar por el pasillo, ya no sentía como suyo el cuarto donde dormía y caminar por el hogar que antes estuvo habitado por las personas que amaba solo lograba que se hunda una mas en el agujero que estaba.

Se despojo de su ropa y abrió la regadera esperando que funcione, por suerte, así lo hizo. Se tomo un baño largo y, luego de sacar todo el polvo de su cama, se acostó para dormir.

_-Aniki ¿Me ayudarías a entrenar?_

_-Aniki ¿Me enseñarías nuevas técnicas?_

_-Estúpido Otouto_

Sintió como volvía al pasado y se convertía en aquel indefenso e infantil niño. Recordó y añoró a su padre, a su madre y a su hermano. Quiso volver el tiempo atrás pero sus súplicas no se escuchaban, por que le tiempo es el tiempo, así tan simple como suena y los sueños no duran para siempre.

_-Sasuke-kun ¿Estas bien?_

_-Teme vallamos al Ichiraku ¡Tu pagas!_

_-Sasuke ten más cuidado la próxima vez_

_._

_-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Estas herido!_

_-¡Yo te ayudare Teme!_

_-¡Sasuke, detrás de mi!_

Ahora, sin embargo, recordó lo que tuvo a sus doce años, el cariño de una familia que él destruyo y sintió que se hundía aun mas en la oscuridad.

_-Estúpido Otouto_

_-Nosotros te ayudaremos Sasuke_

_-¡El equipo 7!_

Sintió como poco a poco se ahogaba en recuerdos que había jurado olvidar, como su propia conciencia se burlaba de él y sus acciones. Se sintió superado por la oscuridad y después de cinco años...

_-Eres un maldito_

_-Que conste que te odio y que para el Equipo Kakashi tu estas muerto, el Equipo 7 ya no existe._

_-No eres bienvenido_

... Sintió que estaba completamente solo.

Se despertó con la respiración agitada y, en ese preciso momento, pudo escuchar con escalofriante claridad el sonido del silencio. Se levanto y observo por la ventana la luna brillando en el cielo oscuro de Konoha.

Tuvo la sensación de vacio y un frio avallasador se apodero de él. Sintió como empequeñecía al lado de una vida de maldad y, mientras el silencio le rodeaba, tuvo plena conciencia de su completa soledad. Y así, con ese sentimiento a flor de piel, vio como el sol comenzaba a aparecer por el horizonte y un nuevo día comenzaba.

Se ducho, se cambio y espero en la puerta que el AMBU que había sentido hace tiempo llegue.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?- Pregunto con aquella característica voz mecánica el enmascarado.

-Hn

-La Godaime le envía esto y ordena que se acate de inmediato- Y sin mas, desapareció.

El Uchiha tomo el pergamino entre sus manos y lo abrió sin cuidado.

_Uchiha_

_A falta de personal ninja necesito que te vuelvas un activo de Konoha. Créeme, esto no me agrada mas a mí que a ti, pero de ser cierta la información que me haz facilitado, la ladea se encuentra en grave peligro._

_Cabe destacar que no eres de mi confianza por lo que no te asignare nivel, estarás como en u periodo de prueba a cargo de tres AMBU que te vigilaran. Ante cualquier error o el más mínimo signo de traición de tu parte se les ha ordenado eliminarte. Así que piensa antes de hacer las cosas._

_Tu equipo estaba conformado por el AMBU líder de las misiones y representante del equipo Hatake Kakashi, por el AMBU Uzumaki Naruto y la AMBU médico, Jefe de la sección de medicina de Konoha Haruno Sakura. El Equipo 7 volverá a ser como antes._

_Godaime._

Se coloco la mascara de frialdad y decidió nunca mas permitirse una recauda como la de anoche, porque el haber vuelto a su antiguo hogar, luego de todas las cosas vividas, solo lo logro aturdir y desorientar permitiéndole esa debilidad. Con parsimonia fue al campo de entrenamiento donde fueron, por primera vez, el Equipo 7.

Pudo ver desde la distancia como sus ex-compañeros hablaban y reían amenamente hasta que lo vieron y de pronto se callaron y se colocaron serios esperando a su sensei.

Sintió un escalofrío que disimulo con frialdad e indiferencia. Este era el camino que escogió, él era un vengador.

* * *

_**¿Review?**_

* * *

Puf, por fin termino la parte psicologica. Bien, ya son el Equipo 7 :) De ahora en adelante viene la acción. Espero que les alla gustado. Estos capitulo no fueron muy largos porque era mas para saber el estado psicologico de los personajes principales. Los que siguen seran mas largos.

**Capitulo IV: **Equipo disfuncional

_Luego de tanto tiempo esperando este momento, luego de tantas lagrimas y sudor, de tanto dolor y vacio por fin estaban juntos. El Equipo volvía a ser como lo era originalmente y quiso gritar de alegría aunque sabia que todo era muy diferente._

_-¡Cuidado!- Gritó alguien pero no pude distinguir quien lo había dicho. Di vuelta mi cara para ver como una gran espada se dirigía hacia mí sin poder detenerla. Me cubrí con los brazos esperando el impacto, mas este nunca llegó. Abrí mis ojos con miedo y me sorprendí al ver aquella espalda protegiéndome._


	5. Capitulo IV: Equipo disfuncional

**Discraimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, solamente los tomo prestados para hacerlos sufrir un poco. Intente comprarlos en una subasta por Internet pero solo tenía $20 y Kishimoto me ganó con $21.50. Bue, todo no se puede en la vida.

* * *

**TERRENO DE NADIE**

_Se habia ido y años depues volvió. Sin explicaciónes, en silecio y sin miradas amigables en busca de rehacer sus lazos. Ellos buscaron algo de su pasado en él. Pero se dieron cuenta que no estaba ahí. El seguía siendo Sasuke... El terreno de nadie -¡¿Sasuke? ¡¿Porque estas tosiendo sangre?_

* * *

**Capitulo IV: **Equipo disfuncional

La tensión se sentía en cada respiración logrando que el silencio perdurara aun en el componente mas activo del nuevo grupo. Las horas pasaban y su sensei aun no llegaba, los nervios solo lograban que la incomodidad aumentara entre los presentes.

La peli rosa rogaba internamente a que Hatake apareciera de inmediato, para su alegría, el aludido aprecio en una nube de humo, despreocupado como siempre.

-Hola- Saludo mientras movía su mano- Siento el retraso, me perdí por los caminos de la vi... da.

Su frase se corto al ser consiente del ambiente del lugar y se callo abruptamente, suspiro cansado y decidió que lo mejor en esos momentos era apurar las cosas.

-Nuestra misión es de rango S y requiere de toda nuestra concentración, debemos ser bastantes precavidos y actuar como una unidad- Reprimió el instinto de rodar los ojos por la ironía de trabajar en "unidad", como un equipo- Consiste en hallar, extraer información y detener a Siguka Niro, un asesino bastante conocido, no solo por sus asesinatos, sino también por sus sorprendentes habilidades y porque sus victimas son reconocidos shinnobis con técnicas secretas y Dojutsu. De no poder conseguir la información, tenemos órdenes directas de eliminarlo.

Naruto y Sakura se tensaron al oír la última indicación. No era la primera vez que terminaban con una vida humana, pero eso no quitaba el peso que acarreaban al arrebatar una vida, terminar con la existencia de otro. Sasuke, por otro lado, no tuvo reacción al escuchar lo que tendrían que hacer, su postura no cambio y su semblante siguió igual de frio e indiferente como siempre.

-Esta bien, colóquense sus mascaras, comenzaremos la misión- Los tres AMBU se colocaron su típico atuendo ninja mientras el Uchiha acomodaba su espada en su aori- Vamos.

El viaje comenzó silencioso y rápido, nadie hablaba y se concentraron en su propio mundo, tratado de ignorar la molesta incomodidad que sentían.

-Cuando...- Empezó a decir Naruto serio, como muy pocas veces se lo vio- Cuando el tercero murió en batalla no entendía porque la gente arriesgaba la vida por otros- Automáticamente su mirada se poso en los tres integrantes de su equipo, parando especialmente en el ultimo Uchiha, él le devolvió la mirada fría y Naruto sonrió con sorna- No entendía como estaban dispuestos a morir por otra persona. Iruka-sensei no sabia como explicármelo y solo lo pude entender claramente cuando mi vida no importaba en absoluto con tal de salvar a un... amigo.

-Naruto...- Sakura bajo la cabeza al saber de _quien_ estaba hablando el rubio, mas no dijo nada, sabia que necesitaba decirlo, desahogarse de algún modo.

-"Es una regla shinnobi, nunca muestres tus sentimientos, mantén tu mente enfocada en la misión, contra todo- El rubio comenzó a recitar la ley primordial de su vida, la de todos los shinnobis- Sin importar cuanto dolor llevas dentro, no soltaras una sola lagrima"

Todo quedo en silencio durante unos minutos que parecieron ser horas, al fin, la peli rosa rompió ese ambiente.

-Demostrar los sentimientos fuera de misión, fuera del campo de batalla ¿Se contaría como violación a la ley? Cuando tu misión esta completa aún cuando tuviste que tomar vidas inocentes para realizarlas, ¿Se tomaría como victoria o fracaso? ¿Esta mal sentir la culpa y el dolor de saber que termine con la vida de alguien que, simplemente, estuvo en el momento y lugar equivocado?

Nadie respondió. Kakashi observo como sus alumnos se hundían profundamente en sus recuerdos, con esa mirada nostálgica de alguien que añora volver el tiempo atrás. Luego observo a su alumno predilecto, el que siempre estuvo por delante para él y observo como sus ojos no cambiaban ante las palabras dichas y se mantenía con la vista puesta en el camino.

_-"Cuando alguien muere es el final, su pasado y su futuro, todos los sueños que llego a tener desaparecen junto con él. Eso es así, aunque muera de forma honorable en batalla, al igual que muchos, todo lo que le ata a la vida es desconectado, menos algo, lo más importante de todo, la gente: los padres, hermanos, amigos, amantes... la gente que fue importante para él. Y estas personas, las que quedaron atrás están unidas en un gran círculo gracias a los recuerdos de él. Un círculo de amistad, confianza y sacrificio, que se hace más grande y fuerte con el tiempo. Es difícil de explicar, nos quedamos juntos en el círculo, no tenemos opción. Es importante para nosotros"_**(1) **¿Te acuerdas?- Naruto fijo su mirada en el indiferente pelinegro- Iruka-sensei me lo dijo, tú lo escuchaste ¿Lo recuerdas?

Todo quedo en silencio, nadie dijo nada, Sasuke no respondió.

-¡Maldición! ¿Te acuerdas Sasuke?- Naruto rugió mientras miraba fijamente el rostro de su _ex_-amigo, esperando una reacción. Con lentitud y hasta con aburrimiento el Uchiha miro al rubio.

-No

-Al irte de la villa, no solo seguías tu destino, también destruías un futuro que nosotros te habíamos regalado ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Nosotros... Dios mío, nosotros éramos tu familia- Rio con sorna al darse cuenta de lo que dijo- Tu familia... ¡Y nos traicionaste! ¡Nos quisiste matar!

La marcha paro abruptamente y el Uchiha menor vio fijamente a los ojos del rubio después de que él se saco su mascara. Se cruzo de brazos y observo indiferentemente como lagrimas de furia inundaron sus ojos azules.

-Nunca fueron mi familia- Dijo con su voz grave. Naruto y Sakura sintieron que les faltaba el aire- Mi único objetivo era matar a Itachi, nada mas importaba. Ahora simplemente estoy aquí por beneficio propio, nadie más importa. Si alguien se interpone, lo matare- Sentencio con la amenaza implícita en su tono de voz.

Esta vez fue Sakura quien hablo mientras se sacaba la mascara.

-Nosotros dimos todo por ti, absolutamente todo. Lloramos, sufrimos... nos esforzamos mas allá de los limites para ser mejores. No puedes decir que no somos tu familia cuando estábamos dispuestos a dar la vida por ti. Si tú morías ¿Quien crees que habría sentido la pérdida? ¿Quien crees que te recordaría todos los días, daría a conocer tu historia y tu poder a las futuras generaciones? Pero ya todo eso termino ¿Sabes lo que se siente el haberte sacrificado tanto por una persona que no tuvo ninguna duda en empuñar su espada para matarte?- Sonrió amargamente y negó con la cabeza- No, no lo sabes. No te imaginas el dolor que se siente al saber que alguien que es tan importante para ti te odie de una manera que supera todos los límites. Nunca lo sabrás. Nuestro Sasuke, ese que nosotros tanto buscamos ya esta muerto... lo estuvo mucho antes de que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta ¿Es que no lo comprendes? No te queremos aquí, para nosotros tú eres solo un desconocido que dice ser Sasuke Uchiha, no eres el integrante del Equipo 7.

Y antes de esperar la respuesta, que sabían nunca llegaría, los dos miembros del Equipo Kakashi se pusieron sus mascaras y continuaron su camino.

El recorrido duro dos días completos, nadie hablaba mas de lo necesario y la tensión creció luego de aquella charla donde dejaron salir tantos sentimientos ocultos durante cinco años.

Ya estaba amaneciendo en su tercer día de recorrido cuando unos sonidos en el bosque lograron captar la atención del grupo haciendo que los cuatro integrantes se pusieran en posición de defensa.

-¡Vaya! ¡Miren a quienes me he encontrado! Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia; Naruto Uzumaki, el portador del Kiuuby; Sakura Haruno, la mejor ninja medico y... Miren nada más, Sasuke Uchiha, el último miembro de la masacrada familia Uchiha...

La voz resonaba de todas las direcciones y saber que su enemigo sabia tanto de ellos logro que prestaran mas atención a un posible ataque sorpresa o al más mínimo movimiento.

De entre los arbustos salieron ocho copias de un hombre alto, fornido, de cabello rubio, ojos violetas y una sonrisa sádica de satisfacción de alguien que por fin encuentra algo muy buscado.

-Me presento, soy Siguka Niro, el asesino...

* * *

_**¿Review?**_

* * *

**(1)** Cita original del Capitulo 80, Primera Temporada. "Hasta siempre, tercero..."

* * *

Uf, lo intente ¡Se los juro! Quice terminar con la psicologia pero no pude. Era necesario poner esta parte para que entiendan lo que sucedera mas adelante. El proximo capitulo: la pelea. Esten muy atentos :) ¡La accion esta en camino!... ¿Porque me emocionaba tanto?

**Capitulo V: **Siguka Niro

_-¡Cuidado!- Gritó alguien pero no pude distinguir quien lo había dicho. Di vuelta mi cara para ver como una gran espada se dirigía hacia mí sin poder detenerla. Me cubrí con los brazos esperando el impacto, mas este nunca llegó. Abrí mis ojos con miedo y me sorprendí al ver aquella espalda protegiéndome._

_-Malditos niños, me han echo enfadar ¡Ahora sabran lo que soy capaz de hacer! ¡Jutsu secreto: DOJUSTU!_

_-¡Sasuke! ¡Es el sharingan!_


	6. Capitulo V: Siguka Niro

**Discraimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, solamente los tomo prestados para hacerlos sufrir un poco. Intente comprarlos en una subasta por Internet pero solo tenía $20 y Kishimoto me ganó con $21.50. Bue, todo no se puede en la vida.

* * *

**TERRENO DE NADIE**

_Se habia ido y años depues volvió. Sin explicaciónes, en silecio y sin miradas amigables en busca de rehacer sus lazos. Ellos buscaron algo de su pasado en él. Pero se dieron cuenta que no estaba ahí. El seguía siendo Sasuke... El terreno de nadie -¡¿Sasuke? ¡¿Porque estas tosiendo sangre?_

* * *

**Capitulo V: **Siguka Niro

**Sakura'PV**

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para que mi mente captara lo que mi cuerpo hacia por el simple instinto de sobrevivir. De un momento a otro era atacada por miles de shurikens y kunais que iban dirigidos a mis puntos vitales a una gran velocidad.

Vi con horror pintado en el rostro escondido bajo mi mascara como ocho clones se dirigían hacia nosotros, separándose para poder apresarnos mas fácilmente. Niro era demasiado fuerte y astuto, una combinación realmente peligrosa para todo el equipo pero no podíamos bajar los brazos. Luego de un interminable tiempo (Aunque no estoy segura si fueron minutos u horas) vi con horror como Kakashi-sensei era apresado en una burbuja amarilla, sin tener oportunidad de escapar. Un clon custodiaba aquella cárcel y vi con angustia como, en un intento de escape, el peli blanco se electrocutaba de tal manera que luego quedaba sin reacción. Kakashi-sensei pudo eliminar un clon, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para poder esquivar dos ataques simultáneos, con un tiempo de menos de un segundo de diferencia entre uno y otro. Quedaban siete clones. Dos con Sasuke, dos con Naruto y dos conmigo.

-Pensé que atrapar al famoso ninja copia seria mucho más difícil, casi algo imposible de lograr. Pero helo aquí, tan indefenso y vulnerable dentro de mi cárcel de energía, sin poder moverse- El clon que vigilaba a nuestro sensei se mofaba de su descuido mientras sonreía sádica y divertidamente- Tanto esfuerzo malgastado en un pobre inútil cuando tengo a las tres leyendas frente a mi. Sakura Haruno, quien ha sobrepasado a Tsunade-Hime, Naruto Uzumaki quien, aparte de tener al Kyuubi dentro de él, a sobrepasado al Legendario Jiraiya y nada mas ni nada menos que el famoso Sasuke Uchiha, el ultimo descendiente del clan Uchiha, el mas fuerte, el que posee la marca maldita y todos los poderes de Orochimaru, el Sannin Serpiente, y también los poderes de Itachi Uchiha.

¿Leyendas? ¿Nosotros? Ese tipo estaba completamente loco, tenía un grave trastorno cerebral. Mientras trataba de evitar los ataques con la espada de los dos clones que estaban en contra mío me fijaba en la lucha que llevaban a cabo Naruto y Sasuke. Aquel descuido me costo un grave corte en el brazo, el mismo lugar donde Naruto, con su manto de zorro, me golpeo tiempo atrás; Aquella zona era demasiado sensible ya que nunca se logro curar del todo y la hemorragia comenzó a hacerse presente dejándome madia mareada por la perdida de sangre.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Oí que gritaba Naruto desde la distancia, tenia el seño fruncido al no poder acercarse por sus adversarios.

Aun con el dolor en el brazo continué peleando. Golpee el suelo con mis puños y mientras los clones intentaban encontrar estabilidad en tierra firme realice unos sellos con mis manos convirtiendo mi mano en un bisturí, tan filoso que es capaz de cortar cualquier cosa ya que lo utilizo en las operaciones. De ese modo logre derribar a un clon.

Sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas y agradecí aquello porque de ese modo ya no sentía dolor. Salte esquivando los ataques del último clon que me quedaba de Siguka, los cuales se volvieron mas brutales y rápidos, ganándome más de una herida por todo el cuerpo. No me podía permitir ni un segundo para desconcentrarme, eso me podría costar la vida.

-Elemento tierra: ¡Tormenta de balas!

En el preciso momento en que el clon de aquel enfermo pronuncio esas palabras, del suelo se elevaron miles de pequeñas bolas de tierra, parecidas a balas, extremadamente duras. Abrí los ojos con comprensión al verme totalmente rodeada y un segundo basto para que los proyectiles vinieran hacia mí con una velocidad descomunal. Con toda la rapidez de la que era capaz me escondí bajo la tierra pero no pude evitar que varias de aquellas balas me llegasen a lastimar, cada una en un punto importante de mi anatomía, la mayoría golpearon en el músculo de mi brazo derecho y mi pierna izquierda reduciendo su movilidad.

_"El maldito es muy inteligente"_ Pensé mientras que buscaba el chackra del ultimo clon que me quedaba, me coloque bajo su posición y en un movimiento certero. Salí y lo golpeé en la barbilla, logrando acabar con el.

Cuando un mareo repentino vino hacia mi, me di cuenta de la sangre que chorreaba de mi cabeza.

_"Mierda"_ No podía curarme, no tenia tiempo y debía guardar mi chackra. Me gire para ver el estado de las batallas pero algo me dejo helada.

-¡NARUTO!- Chille al ver como la espada del ultimo clon del rubio se enterraba de forma violenta en su pecho y la sacaba con la satisfacción de haber vencido a su contrincante.

Sentí la furia llenar cada terminación de mi cuerpo y, antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya estaba corriendo hacia el lugar mientras hacia sellos con las manos.

-¡HITOMI NO RATSU!- Grite con odio mientras atacaba al maldito que hirió a mi amigo, prácticamente hermano. Al instante un fuego amarillo se extendió por todo su cuerpo y desapareció en una nube de humo. Me agache ante el cuerpo de Naruto mientras que veía con preocupación como un lago de sangre lo rodeaba. Comencé a curarlo a pesar de sentirme bastante débil luego de utilizar tanto chackra en mi técnica especial y la curación sin poder descansar, pero no importaba. Naruto era lo primordial. Ese rubio tan importante en mi vida se estaba desangrando frente a mis ojos.

Su herida era bastante profunda y reconstruir todos los tejidos y curar los órganos dañados me estaba tomando mas tiempo y energía que hubiese deseado, pero no podía parar, tenia que salvarlo.

_"Por favor, maldito Kiuuby, ayúdame a sanar a Naruto con tu poder"_ Pensé mientras se concentraba en el punto del estomago del rubio donde estaba encarcelado el demonio. Ya conocía su existencia y su poder, gracias a él Naruto se recuperaba más rápido que cualquier persona y ahora lo necesitaba con urgencia, sentía como poco a poco su chackra se acababa.

_"Tu, niña insolente. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme?"_

Abrió los ojos sorprendida por la voz tan tétrica que lograba escuchar, nunca la había oído en su vida y el simple hecho de pedirle mentalmente al zorro demonio fue un acto desesperado, sin espera de respuesta.

_"¿Kyu-Kyuuby?"_

_"El mismo. ¿Cómo has logrado hablarme, mas no verme? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo te has atrevido a molestar al maldito Kiuuby, el zorro de nueve colas, mas poderoso?"_

El asombro podía más que su intento de no mostrar sentimientos en una misión. Estaba hablando con el mismísimo Kiuuby. Una nueva ola de cansancio le invadió y se dio cuenta que no era hora de preguntarse estupideces.

_"Necesito de tu poder, salva a Naruto. Yo ya no poseo la energía posible para terminar"_

_"¿Y por que lo haría?"_

Buena pregunta.

_"Por que sin él, tu desapareces"_

El monstruo gruño con odio y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda con terror, pero al instante sentí como una energía llenaba cada terminación del rubio y suspire agradecida al saber que mi amigo ya estaba a salvo.

_"Gracias"_

_"¡VETE!"_ Rugió y suprimí el instinto que tuve de salir corriendo y esconderme muy lejos de allí.

Vi el estado de la batalla. Sasuke ya había terminado con los dos clones que lo atacaban y tenía sus ropas un poco rasgadas, pero nada de gravedad a simple vista. Ya terminamos con siete de ocho clones, solo quedaba el que estaba custodiando a Kakashi-sensei.

-Uchiha- Susurro y el vengador la vio sin expresión. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza le señalo a su sensei enjaulado. El moreno asintió con sequedad y corrió rumbo al último clon.

-Por fin, ahora si comienza la función.

Por entre los árboles salieron miles de arañas que lanzaban telarañas con un químico que disolvía lo que tocaba. Sasuke paro su marcha y se alejo del peligro que eran esos insectos.

Por entre las arañas la imagen de Siguka Niro se hizo presente, con la mirada fría, calculadora, inteligente junto a un extraño brillo de diversión enfermiza.

-Por fin he encontrado a unos rivales dignos de mi altura. Quizás, si pelean los tres juntos, logren entretenerme.

Fruncí el seño ante sus palabras y rápidamente saque del bolso que traía unas pastillas del soldado y me la comí. Le arroje una a Sasuke quien hizo lo mismo e hice que Naruto también tomara otra.

-¿Sakura-chan?- Susurro el rubio mientras poco a poco se incorporara. Yo también me levante y me pare en frente de él, protegiéndolo mientras se recuperaba totalmente.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Me susurro.

-Te habían atacado gravemente, pero mi energía no bastaba para curarte, así que le tuve que pedir al Kiuuby que me ayude,

-¿Tu? ¿Has hablado con el maldito demonio?- Naruto sonaba impactado, pero no estaba segura con la mascara que llevaba.

-Así es, pero luego hablamos.

Sasuke arremetió contra el enemigo pero fue interceptado por varias arañas que lanzaron sus hilos. Logro esquivar todos, excepto por uno que le salto al pecho. Al instante, el Uchiha se saco la parte superior de su aori y lo tiro a un costado viendo como se consumía ante el veneno.

-Inteligente, pero estúpido. La próxima telaraña que te toque, quemara tu carne para pasar al interior de tu cuerpo- Se notaba en la forma de hablar de Niro que disfrutaba como sus oponentes estaban en aprietos.

-Hn, estúpido- En un rápido movimiento de manos Sasuke salto hacia las alturas- Elemento fuego: ¡BOLA DE FUEGO!

Una gran llamarada salió de la boca del Uchiha y al instante todas las arañas terminaron muertas, quemadas por la magnitud del fuego.

-No esperaba menos de un Uchiha- Se rió Siguka y al instante, sin que nadie se de cuenta, ya estaba al lado de Sasuke quien estaba en el aire bajando del salto, en un movimiento tan rápido como el viento saco su espada y ataco al Uchiha.

-Elemento viento: ¡CUCHILLAS MORTALES!

Un millón de cuchillas de viento lanzaron al moreno a metros de distancia. Rápidamente di unos pasos en su dirección para ver su estado, pero para mi alivio, su sello maldito se había activado y sus alas lo protegieron de la mayoría de las cuchillas, más no todas.

-Suerte, simple suerte. Te venceré y, oficialmente, seré el shinnobi más fuerte de todas las aldeas.

No puede ser, ese mal nacido ya ha utilizado los elementos tierra y viento. ¿Que es lo que sucede? Esto me da un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Siguka Niro se movía con la agilidad de un digno shinnobi, muchas veces los tres integrantes del Equipo 7 recibieron heridas bastantes profundas y alguna seria, pero no podían detenerse a compadecerse mutuamente, el tiempo pasaba y con cada segundo que trascurría una nueva oportunidad de ser asesinados se hacia presente.

-Elemento fuego: ¡BOLA FUEGO!

-Elemento tierra: ¡BOMBAS DE LODO!

-Elemento agua: ¡DRAGON DE AGUA!

-Elemento aire: ¡CUCHILLAS MORTALES!

Con asombro y preocupación los tres shinnobis vieron como su oponente era capaz de utilizar todos los elementos que la naturaleza shinnobi poseía.

-¡¿Como puedes utilizar todos los elementos?- Grito Naruto mientras esquivaba una de las cuchillas que casi mas lo corta a la mitad

-Por que soy mejor que tu, maldito niñato.

La furia nublaba los ojos del Jinchiruuki mientras un chackra demoníaco de color rojizo envolvía sus extremidades. Poco a poco el poder corría por las venas de Naruto y la furia crecía conforme el monstruo se hacia dueño de su razonamiento y conciencia.

-¡Maldito, me las pagaras!- Rugió mientras se acercaba extremadamente rápido hacia Niro, quien miraba con divertido asombro como poco a poco la batalla se ponía más interesante.

-Por fin, ahora solo falta desatar la furia de dos más para comenzar con la batalla real. Vamos Uchiha, demuéstrame lo que tienes ¡Muéstrame el poder que utilizaste para matar a tu propio hermano!- Grito mientras se movía con agilidad esquivando los ataquen del rubio.

Sasuke sentía el odio crecer dentro de él ante las palabras de su adversario, poco a poco el sello maldito se desataba cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo mientras sus ojos creaban al Sharingan.

-Hn, morirás- Susurro de forma tenebrosa mientras corría a atacarlo. Sin embargo, Niro parecía mucho mas divertido que preocupado y no se veía para nada complicado esquivando los constantes ataques de sus oponentes.

Naruto sintió la furia correr con mas ímpetu sus venas y sintió como un fuego quemaba todo su cuerpo. La cuarta cola estaba saliendo y su piel se estaba quemando ante el poder que emanaba el Kiuuby. Rugió bestialmente mientras se abalanzaba sobre Siguka quien a duras penas lo pudo esquivar, pero no pudo contra el ataque del Uchiha, quien estaba furioso ya en su espalda.

-¡CHIDORI!- Grito mientras traspasaba la espalda de aquel que lo hizo enfurecer tanto. Desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Muy bien, ustedes me han demostrado ser, por lo menos, un poco interesantes. Creo que les daré el placer de luchar contra ustedes.

Una voz sonaba por todo el bosque y los tres se pusieron en posición de defensa, espalda con espalda. La figura del verdadero Siguka Niro apareció por el lado oeste del campo y al instante corrió hacia sus nuevas presas.

-Los matare.

La velocidad no se compraba con la de los clones. Era casi invisible hasta para el ojo ninja por lo que cada uno termino con un tajo en el estomago por la espada de Niro. El único que se pudo salvar fue Sasuke Uchiha ya que pudo apreciar, justo a tiempo gracias a su Sharingan, el momento en que la espada iba en su contra.

-Por fin te he visto usar el Sharingan personalmente, eso es tu sentencia de muerte.

El Uchiha arremetió contra el divertido hombre mientras, detrás de él, Sakura creaba una estrategia mientras observaba como Naruto, en su estado de Kiuuby, atacaba con ferocidad a Siguka, quien esquivo fácilmente el daño.

Con rápidos movimientos rompió el suelo y se escondió entre los escombros. Dejo que Sasuke atacara y Naruto asechara a su oponente un rato más y cuando supo que Niro no tenia escapatoria ya que recibió dos ataques simultáneos bastante poderosos, salto hacia la superficie y con la mano convertida en bisturí, logro lastimar gravemente su pecho.

Los dos hombres aprovecharon ese momento para atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas lanzándolo metros alejado del lugar.

-Malditos...- Susurro y arremetió contra ellos. Era tan rápido como el sonido y nadie pudo hacer nada cuando golpeo el estomago de cada uno con tan fuerza que logro que escupieran grandes cantidades de sangre, que Sasuke retirara su sello maldito y Naruto vuelva a su estado normal, desplomándose en el suelo.

-¡NARUTO!- Chillo la mujer del grupo y, aun con el dolor, se agacho y empezó a curar todo el cuerpo de su amigo.

-Ese es un descuido que te costara la vida.

* * *

**Sakura'PV**

-¡Cuidado!- Gritó alguien pero no pude distinguir quien lo había dicho. Di vuelta mi cara para ver como una gran espada se dirigía hacia mí sin poder detenerla. Me cubrí con los brazos esperando el impacto, mas este nunca llegó. Abrí mis ojos con miedo y me sorprendí al ver aquella espalda protegiéndome.

-Sasuke- Susurre impactada.

-Maldición Haruno, concéntrate.

Al instante de escuchar aquellas palabras supe que había cometido un gran error, me deje llevar por el miedo y la preocupación que me inundo al ver a mi hermano caer inconsciente por segunda vez en el día. Le debía la vida al Uchiha.

-Si- Dije y rápidamente hice que los tejidos de Naruto se rehagan y me pare en posición defensiva frente a su cuerpo todavía inconsciente.

-Miren al grupo tan unido, el que se protege los unos a los otros- Se mofo el enfermo. Yo aproveche ese momento para acercarme a Sasuke y, con la mano que no tenía el kunai, empecé a curarle el estomago.

-¡Morirán todos juntos!- Grito con cínica satisfacción por un futuro que el creía ya dictado. Pero nosotros no nos íbamos a rendir.

Mire por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke, quien me devolvió la miraba y le hice un gesto con la cabeza.

_"Distráelo" _Vi que me asintió y yo me concentre en mi chackra.

_"No me queda mucho, pero lo suficiente"_

Mientras las espadas del Uchiha menor y ese enfermo chocaban hice sellos con las manos.

-¡DETENLO SASUKE! ¡AGARRALO QUE NO SE ESCAPE!- Le grite y vi que me hizo caso.

-¿Que-?

-¡HIKAMI NO RATSU!- Rápidamente me acerque a él y toque todo su cuerpo sin ninguna piedad. Al instante Sasuke lo soltó y Niro se retorció en el suelo por el dolor mientras invocaba agua para apagar aquel fuego que lo quemaba desde adentro.

-No funcionara. Nunca se apaga.

Vi como los ojos se le podían rojos de la furia y mientras se paraba con dificultad por las llamas, hizo unos sellos con sus manos y el fuego amarillo desapareció.

-¡¿Pero como-?

-Malditos niños, me han echo enfadar ¡Ahora sabrán lo que soy capaz de hacer! ¡Jutsu secreto: DOJUSTU!

¿Dojutsu? Genial, esto no es nada bueno.

Vi con terror genuino como sus ojos se volvían rojos con cuatro comas negras en ellas.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Es el Sharingan!

-Ahora si morirán, por que yo ¡SOY INVENSIBLE!

-¡SASUKE, SAKURA, NARUTO, CORRAN!- Oí como gritaba Kakashi-sensei aún encerrado en la burbuja amarilla con un toquen de terror en su tono de voz.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

_**¿Review?**_

* * *

_Puf, este es el capitulo mas largo que escribi en mi vida JAJ, espero que les guste. Me esmere en hacerlo como recompenza por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. Gracias a todos lo que leen mi historia :) Los quiero y aprecio demaciado_


	7. Capitulo VI: La colección de Dojutsus

**Discraimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, solamente los tomo prestados para hacerlos sufrir un poco. Intente comprarlos en una subasta por Internet pero solo tenía $20 y Kishimoto me ganó con $21.50. Bue, todo no se puede en la vida.

* * *

**TERRENO DE NADIE**

_Se habia ido y años depues volvió. Sin explicaciónes, en silecio y sin miradas amigables en busca de rehacer sus lazos. Ellos buscaron algo de su pasado en él. Pero se dieron cuenta que no estaba ahí. El seguía siendo Sasuke... El terreno de nadie -¡¿Sasuke? ¡¿Porque estas tosiendo sangre?_

* * *

**Capitulo VI: **La colección de Dojutsus

**Sakura'PV**

Todo era demasiado sangriento para una sola persona. La sangre caía de a borbotones de los cuerpos de aquellas personas que más quería. Veía como sus ojos perdían rápidamente su brillo de vida y caían al suelo como un saco muerto.

-¡SASUKE, NARUTO!- Grito casi sin aliento y malherida mientras corría hacia su familia.

Las lágrimas inundaron rápidamente sus ojos mientras se arrodillaba frente a sus cuerpos blancos, vacios, sin vida. Cada una de sus manos puesta en su corazón que no latía.

-¡NO!- Grito mientras le traspasaba el chackra que ya casi no poseía- ¡NO SE VAYAN! ¡¿ME ESCUCHAN? ¡NARUTO, TIENES QUE SER HOKAGE! ¡SASUKE NO TE PEUDES MORIR!

El cielo era oscuro mientras unas gotas caían sobre Sakura. Con una mano limpió una que le cayó en el rostro y vio que era rojo carmesí. Subió la mirada espantada para ver como el cuerpo del único integrante vivo que quedaba caía sobre si.

-¡KAKACHI-SENSEI! ¡NO!- Gimió mientras trataba vanamente de sacarse de encima ese cuerpo pesado y frio, sin esperanzas, sin sueños, sin nada que lo ate a este mundo

-¡DESPIERTENCE!- Chillo con la garganta ya rota- No me dejen sola...

Y poco a poco se caía al lado de aquel grupo que tanto le dio. Dolorida, rota, muerta por dentro y solo capaz de sentir un extremo sufrimiento acompañado de soledad. Se sintió impotente y débil frente a los ojos de su enemigo que la miraba con burla.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?- le dijo con burla- ¿Te he quitado lo más importante para ti?

Sakura tembló de miedo mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Sufría por cada palabra que salía de sus labios y maldecía a aquel que la mato por dentro.

-Maldito- Susurro mientras de paraba con dificultad- ¡ERES UN MALDITO!- Grito mientras hacía varios sellos y corría a toda velocidad hacia un ninja que la miraba sorprendido.

-¡Pero tendrías que estar llorando, tirada en el piso!

-¡ESO NO ES LO QUE QUERRIAN MIS AMIGOS!- Grito para luego cerrar los ojos y susurrar mientras saltaba- _Famton- _Abrió los ojos de repente para mostrar una pupila plateada y sus movimientos se volvían mas rápidos y violentos_- Te matare..._

-¡NO!- Grito Siguka Niro antes de romperse en miles de piezas de cristal y su entorno cambia drásticamente al de la batalla, con todos sus amigos vivos.

La forma de Sakura cambio a su estado normal y con la mirada desenfocada pudo ver la silueta de tres personas- ¿Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei?

-¡¿SAKURA-CHAN ESTAS BIEN?

-¡SAKURA!

-Gracias a Dios...- Susurro para luego desmayarse.

Los clones de Niro que estaban peleando contra los chicos desaparecieron y el verdadero salió de su escondite mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sangre que le salía de sus rojos ojos.

-Mangekyo Sharingan- Susurro Sasuke asombrado y miro de reojo a su compañera comprendiendo todo al instante.

-Maldita niñata ¿Como logro destrozar mi realidad alterna?

-¡¿Que le hiciste a Sakura-chan?- Grito Naruto mientras el Kiuuby asomaba por su chackra.

-Solo le mostré su mayor temor.

-¿Su mayor temor?

-La muerte de ustedes tres... sin que ella no pueda hacer nada, viendo sus cuerpos sin poder curarlos. Eso le mostré ¡Ese era su mayor temor pero lo rompió! ¡Su dolor se convirtió en energía y lucho por ustedes, por su recuerdo! ¡Esa maldita niña debe morir!- Grito de manera colérica mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de la peli rosa, pero una espada lo hizo retroceder.

-No- Dijo Sasuke mientras su ojos se bañaban en rojo- Ahora tu sabrás que es el dolor, te mostrare tu peor temor ¡Mangekyo Sharingan!

* * *

El lugar era totalmente negro y una sonrisa macabra escapo de los labios de Niro.

-¡JA! ¿Crees que me podrás vencer así de fácil? ¡Yo también poseo el Sharingan y puedo romper esto con facilidad!- Activo su Sharingan pero todo seguía igual de negro y la desesperación comenzó a invadirlo- ¡Yo también tengo el Sharingan! ¿Por qué no puedo romper esto?

De la nada unos ojos gigantes, rojos con negro de abrieron y los vieron con frialdad y maldad sádica- Podrás tener el Sharingan pero te falta algo muy importante...- Susurro Sasuke con voz oscura.

-¡¿Qué cosa maldito niño?

-..._ La sangre Uchiha_- Y sin más, su peor pesadilla, empezó.

* * *

Afuera de la realidad alterna, Sasuke miraba a su contrincante retorcerse en el suelo mientras gritaba entrecortadamente por un pánico que los cuatro prefirieron ignorar. Siguka sudaba y temblaba tratando de escapar de aquel sufrimiento inhumano al que estaba sometido mientras el Uchiha lo miraba disfrutando cada sentimiento de su adversario.

Por otro lado, Naruto y Kakashi, ya liberado al caer Niro en el Mangekyo de su ex-pupilo, atendían a la peli rosa desmayada del cansancio y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Están vivos- Susurro aun inconsciente. Los otros dos hombres suspiraron tranquilos.

De la nada, Siguka Niro quedo totalmente duro tirado en el suelo. Sasuke cerró los ojos, se froto las sienes y se limpio las lágrimas de sangre que salían de sus ahora oscuros ojos. Se sentó en el suelo y miro por el rabillo del ojo a sus compañeros de grupo. Todos descansando tirados sobre la tierra.

-Por fin, termino- Dijo Kakashi mientras respiraba con dificultad- Esa maldita burbuja me consumió prácticamente todo el chackra

-Si dattebayo. Maldito loco enfermo- Dijo Naruto mientras se paraba y se estiraba- Creo que es hora de volver a casa

-Si, Naruto tiene razón.

El rubio cargo a la peli rosa todavía inconsciente mientras los otros dos se paraban. Kakashi giro en dirección del campo de batalla y frunció el ceño.

-¿Y el cuerpo de Niro?

Todos giraron para ver el suelo vacío y se pusieron en posición de defensa esperando algún ataque. Así pasaron muchos minutos.

-¡¿Por qué no ataca?

-No lo sé.

-Tsk- Sasuke chasqueo la lengua y empezó a correr por los alrededores- El maldito está recobrando fuerzas.

Los otros dos lo siguieron después de dejar a la peli rosa en la rama de un árbol. No lo encontraban por ningún lado y lo único que se les ocurrió fue que el maldito estaba debajo de la tierra.

-Necesitamos a Sakura-chan- Dijo Naruto mientras se dirigía a despertar a la chica.

-¿Que... sucede? ¿Naruto?- Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y abrazo al rubio quien la miro sorprendido como lloraba- ¡Estás vivo! ¡Gracias!- Luego la peli rosa subió la mirada y se encontró con la mirada extrañada del peliblanco -Kakashi-sensei!- Grito mientras corría a abrazarlo- ¡Dios mío, gracias!- Y mientras temblaba por los sollozos que trataba de contener inútilmente pudo ver al último sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha- ¡SASUKE!

El Uchiha se sorprendió por el grito que dio la peli rosa y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos asombrado al verla correr hacia él. Al impactar el cuerpo de la peli rosa contra el del moreno, los dos cayeron al suelo.

-Dios mío, gracias a todos los dioses. Están vivos, los tres están vivos. No estoy sola

* * *

_No estoy sola._

_No estoy sola._

_No estoy sola._

Sasuke se quedo pensando en aquellas tres palabras tan simples pero que en él, significaban tanto.

_No estoy sola._

Ella chiquilla no sabía nada sobre la soledad. Frunció el seño. No sabía que era la soledad, el no tener a nadie ni nada. No sabía lo que se sentía al estar total y completamente solo. Ella no lo sabía.

¡El sí!

¡Él lo vivió en su propia carne!

En cuanto Sakura se paró de arriba del Uchiha, el se limpio la ropa, cruzo sus brazos y la miro gélidamente.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso- Siseo

Y Sakura lo miro asombrada y un vestigio de dolor se pudo ver en sus ojos jades.

-Nunca volverá a ocurrir, Uchiha

Todo quedo en un silencio tenso mientras miradas de odio, frustración y dolor eran intercambiadas entre los cuatro presentes, pero un ruido los hizo colocar a todos en forma de alerta defensiva.

-¡Malditos niñatos! ¡Ahora si me he enojado! ¡Esta vez MORIRAN!

De entre la tierra salió el cuerpo maltrecho de Siguka Niro con los ojos enloquecidos. Hizo unos sellos con las manos mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia Sakura.

-Jutsu secreto: ¡DOJUTSU! ¡SHARINGAN!

De rápidos movimientos logro tumbar y lastimar gravemente del constado izquierdo a la peli rosa quien se encontraba débil. Con una sonrisa sádica Niro se giró y comenzó a correr hacia Kakashi.

-¡BYAKUGAN!

En rápidos movimientos y precisos golpes en las fuentes de chackra y vida Siguka derribo al peli blanco, dejándolo inconsciente y muy malherido, casi sin chackra. El asesino era como un torbellino de ira y locura que no pensaba y solo seguía los impulsos que tenia sobre su cuerpo. Y su cuerpo le exigía _matar_. Y eso, es algo que él no iba a negar. Los iba a matar. _Uno por uno._

Se giro riéndose como un desquiciado mientras acorralaba a Naruto. Su sonrisa lograba estremecer cada terminación nerviosa del rubio pero no lo demostraría.

-¡RIN'NEGAN!

-¡¿QUÉ?¡MALDITO TAMBIEN PUEDES USAR EN RIN'NEGAN!- Naruto se comenzó a desesperar. Ese Dojutsu era demasiado poderoso y él no sabía que podía ocasionar.

-Ahora morirás, Na-ru-tin

Siguka se multiplico en 6 clones y todos, a la misma vez, con la misma fuerza y con el mismo poder de destrucción, atacaron al rubio, sin dejarle posibilidad de huir.

-¡Mald-!

Naruto quedo tirado en el suelo mientras un charco de sangre crecía al rededor de él. Sasuke se puso en guardia y activó su Sharingan. Seguía él.

-¡Ahora tu! ¡Maldito Uchiha!

Siguka corrió hacia él mientras seguía haciendo sellos con sus manos:

-¡KEIRAKUKEN!

¿Keirakuken? ¿Qué es eso?

Niro empezó a desaparecer y aparecer en muchos lugares diferentes, sin parar, mareando a Sasuke, acorralándolo sin escapatoria alguna. Sasuke trataba de seguir sus movimientos pero era prácticamente imposible aunque tenga el Sharingan activado

-Tsk Maldito enfermo

Sasuke hizo sellos con sus manos y prendió fuego todo el bosque.

-Eso no te servirá de nada Uchiha. Hoy morirás en mis manos.

Siguka se abalanzo hacia el moreno con la intención de matarlo, pero lo pudo esquivar en el último momento. La pelea se siguió produciendo durante demasiado tiempo y Sasuke ya no poseía más chackra y estaba muy malherido.

-Solo me queda una opción. Hoy morirás tú.

Siguka simplemente rió sádicamente y se abalanzo en un ataque mortal hacia el cuerpo del menor. Sasuke simplemente cerró los ojos un segundo y los abrió con una nueva fase del Sharingan.

-¡SUSANOO!

De la nada apareció una gran criatura etérea y esquelética que progresivamente se convertía en un enorme demonio llameante. Esta criatura se posiciono frente a Sasuke y el Uchiha menor sonrió con arrogancia.

-Susanoo utiliza la Espada Totsuka y luego, mátalo.

El ave ataco a Siguka quien no pudo esquivar el ataque y al instante su genjutsu se selló.

-¡¿QUE ME HAS HECHO?- Chilló el ahora indefenso hombre, pero no pudo decir nada más porque Susanoo lo atacó...

... y lo mató.

En el mismo instante en que el corazón de Siguka Niro dejó de latir. Toda la energía de Sasuke desapareció junto con su invocación, cayéndose desmayado hacia el suelo junto con sus compañeros de equipo.

Todos cansados, malheridos y muy graves. Pero vivos.

Una sombra que se escondía entre los árboles se dejó ver por los pocos rayos del sol que quedaban bailando en el cielo.

-Interesante ¿No, Sasuke?

Y desapareció

* * *

_**¿Review?**_

* * *

_Aa, por fin pude terminar este capítulo. No les puedo decir lo que me costó unir todas mis ideas en un solo capítulo pero bueno, lo logré de algún modo._

_Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero en el colegio me estan matado, literalmente. Ahora ya no es más semana de exámenes, ahora son meses y, contando tambien que se estan cerrando las notas trimestrales, estoy en el horno y no tengo tiempo para nada. Lo peor es que estoy a punto de llevarme una materia que odio y, encima, odio al profesor, no lo banco. Tuve una prueba que fue la decidiva. Si la aprové, apruevo el trimestre, si no, me la llevo... y todavía no me dió la nota. A esto se le llama hacer sufrir a una persona u.u_

_Gracias por la paciencia y por leer. Un beso!_


End file.
